Un peu de chantilly ?
by Vicki09
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 16 ans, élève en lycée professionnel et, encore une fois, collé. Mais cette fois-ci son heure de colle sera différente de d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, il va surprendre une scène qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Lemon/UA/OOC/OS


**Titre:** Un peu de Chantilly ?

 **Auteur :** Vicki09

 **Disclaimer :** Ces personnages ne sont pas les miens ! Je me permets de les emprunter à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto ! Il m'en voudra pas ;)

 **Raiting:** M

 **Note de l'auteur :** Enfin fini ! Et ce, après 3 mois d'écriture ! (J'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire ,). C'est **The Sasugay** qui va être contente ! J'espère que ce petit One Shot sans prise de tête va vous plaire. Je le dédie à **Megan** qui me l'a demandé il y a déjà 4 ans ! Je ne sais même pas si elle s'en souvient ! xD Les conditions étaient : 1) tous consentants 2) crème fouettée à gogo 3) beaucoup de préliminaire 4) s'allumer du regard. Je pense les avoir remplis, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Attention ! Cette fic n'est **qu'un** lemon. Il n'y a rien de plus.

Sur ce,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Un peu de Chantilly ?**_

\- Quoiiiiiiiii ! Tu t'es encore fait collé ! Mais bordel t'as foutu quoi cette fois encore ?

On était le mercredi 26 septembre, il était à peine dix heure du matin et, malgré le beau temps et la chaleur persistante d'été, Naruto Uzumaki, dix-sept ans, savait déjà que c'était une journée merdique ! Il regarda sa meilleure amie d'un air blasé. Elle n'était pas très grande mais pas petite non plus. Elle avait de jolies courbes, ce qui expliquait pourquoi la moitié des mecs du lycée étaient à ses pieds, et une peau pâle. Son visage plutôt fin était orné par une fine bouche, un petit nez retroussé et de beaux yeux verts mis en avant par son carré plongeant couleur rose. Oui, rose. Après le collège, Sakura avait absolument voulut changer de coiffure pour le lycée. Quand elle était sortie de chez le coiffeur, Naruto avait crû faire une syncope. Mais depuis, il s'y était habitué.

\- Merci Sakura pour ta magnifique intervention ! Oui, je suis encore collé ! répéta Naruto exaspéré. J'étais en retard ce matin, et, vu que ces enfoirés de surveillants de mes couilles n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer, je suis passé par dessus la grille. Tu vois où ? À l'endroit où personne ne se fait choper sauf moi !

Sakura, exaspérée, poussa un soupire. Son meilleur ami était... Exaspérant ! Mais bon Dieu ! Qu'avait-elle fait de mal pour se retrouver avec lui en seconde section de maternelle ? Depuis le jour où elle avait dit « Oui » à son amitié, elle en voyait de toutes les couleurs !

\- Bon Ok. Ce n'est point de votre faute Monsieur Uzumaki, dit-elle théâtralement. Ce sont ces satanés professeurs et surveillants qui, à cause de votre air imbécile sûrement, vous ont pris comme tête de turc !

\- Saku... Si tu pouvais arrêter de te foutre de ma gueule deux secondes et me soutenir pour une fois ce serait sympa, lui répondit Naruto légèrement blessé que sa meilleure amie ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

La jeune fille le regarda choquée. Son meilleur ami venait de demander du soutien. Du SOUTIEN ! Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? La lueur amusée qui brillait dans les yeux de Sakura devient très vite colérique.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu te fous de la gueule du monde où quoi ? Hurla-t-elle. Premièrement, c'est la quatrième fois que tu te fais coller depuis la rentrée ! QUATRIEME ! Je te rappelle quand est-ce que c'était la rentrée ? Ensuite, si tu te levais plus tôt tu ne serais pas en retard ! Ah, au fait, pour te lever plus tôt, il faut que tu te couches plus tôt. Donc éteints ta putain de console ! Et pour finir, si tu ne t'étais pas couché si tard tous les soirs, tu ne te serais pas endormis en cours et tu n'aurais pas été collé les trois premières fois ! Donc, mon soutien, tu peux te le mettre où je pense ! Si t'es collé c'est ta faute point final !

Sakura avait tout dit, ou plutôt hurlé, d'une traite. À tel point qu'une bonne partie de la cour c'était retournée pour les regarder. Elle avait les joues rouges et le souffle court à cause la colère. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Naruto. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention alors qu'elle n'était pas à son avantage. Elle fit un doigt à Naruto, qui, elle le savait très bien, comprendrait pourquoi. Puis, elle tourna les talons et partit.

Naruto se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

\- Ma parole, elle est folle celle-là ! Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et regarda les curieux avec un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres. Son regard croisa celui d'un beau brun. Sasuke Uchiwa. Son fantasme vivant.

Ce mec était juste ma-gni-fi-que ! Il était svelte et légèrement musclé. Son visage en amande était juste sublime. Ces yeux était d'un noir profond et hypnotisant, son nez était long et fin et ses lèvres... Oh ses lèvres ! Elles étaient rouges et pleines, elles avaient l'air si douces... Bref ! Elles étaient tout simplement divinement tentantes !

~ o O ° O o ~

Sasuke, amusé, avait regardé la scène de loin. Il était avec son groupe d'ami qui se constituait de Juugo, un roux assez baraque, Karin, une autre excentrique qui avait les cheveux rouge et Suigetsu, un abruti.

Tous les quatre regardaient le blond qui était maintenant tout seul. Sasuke avait un petit rictus sur les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais réellement parlé à Naruto. Ils étaient juste dans le même lycée et, depuis moins d'un mois, dans la même classe. Mais, Naruto étant Naruto, il s'était fait remarquer par tout le lycée et ce, depuis son entrée en seconde. Tout le bahut le connaissait. Et si une personne disait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Naruto, il suffisait de lui dire « Mais si ! Tu l'connais, c'est le blond abruti ! » et la mémoire de celle-ci se rafraîchissait automatiquement.

En croisant son regard. Sasuke crut bien voir le blond bavé. Et c'est Karin qui le lui confirma subtilement en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

\- Dis donc Sasuke... On dirait que tu as une touche ! Ton beau blond est littéralement en train de bavé ! Ça doit bien faire deux minutes qu'il te fixe en plus ! Bon, je te l'accorde, son intelligence laisse totalement à désirer. Mais dans le fond, il doit pas être méchant ! Et puis, ça tombe bien pour lui, tu es gay.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son amie et lui répondit d'une voix sifflante :

\- Le jour où je m'intéresse à cet abruti, s'il te plaît, tire-moi une balle !

Le brun tourna les talons et leurs dit un « Bref, je retourne en classe. ». Suigetsu le rattrapa et lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es méchant Sasuke ! Le pauvre petit ! Il a l'air tellement déçu que tu t'en aille, lui dit-il en regardant derrière lui.

\- Oh, toi, ta gueule !

Ils remontèrent tous ensemble en classe en se chamaillant les uns les autres.

~ o O ° O o ~

Après manger, Naruto se dirigea directement vers le bureau des surveillants plutôt que le gymnase où il allait habituellement. Il était tout simplement dégoûté. D'une part il se tapait quatre heures de colle toute l'après-midi et en plus de ça il s'était foutu la honte de sa vie devant Sasuke. Ça, par contre, c'était de la faute de Sakura. Et elle allait en entendre parler ! Non mais Sasuke quoi ! LE mec le plus bandant du lycée ! Enfin, pour lui en tout cas, parce qu'il rêvait de Sasuke toutes les nuits et dans toutes les positions possibles avec toutes sortes d'accessoires. Et chaque matin, il se réveillait dans un état pas possible : moite de sueur et le boxer humide, bien humide. Enfin bref, c'était tout sauf la bonne personne devant laquelle on pouvait foutre la honte à Naruto.

Naruto frappa à la porte du bureau. Il attendit une petite minute avant que Genma, l'un des surveillants, ne lui ouvre.

\- Tiens, Naruto ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Ria-t-il.

\- Mouaistuparles ! Çanefaitmêmepasunesemaine... marmonna le blond dans sa barbe inexistante. Bref ! C'est quoi la colle du jour ? Copier des lignes ? Recopier mon livre d'histoire ? Ranger la bibliothèque ou vous aider à trier vos dossiers ?

Genma le regarda blasé.

\- On voit que les colles ne te dérangent plus. Mais non, aujourd'hui, on a décidé d'innover pour que tu comprennes que les colles c'est pas une garderie ! Donc tu vas nettoyer toutes les salles du troisième étage.

Naruto bugua littéralement. Il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais, en voyant l'air tout à fait sérieux de Genma, il sut que ça n'en était pas une. Les yeux du blond s'étaient écarquillés au fur et à mesure que l'information était montée au cerveau. Il bafouilla avant de réussir à dire :

\- Qu... Qu... Mais... Pou... Qu... Non... J-je... Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Et puis je n'aurais jamais le temps de nettoyer TOUTES les salles en quatre heures !

\- Ah, bizarrement ça te plaît moins d'être collé ! Tu feras le maximum en quatre heures. Et si ça ne nous satisfait pas, tu feras des heures sup'. J'espère que tu sais passer la serpillière !

\- Mais ça ne m'a jamais plu d'être col...

\- Shhhhh... Je ne veux rien savoir ! Le placard d'outil ménager est juste en face ! Allez, oust ! N'oublie pas les heures sup' !

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Depuis quand les élèves faisaient-ils le ménage ? C'était de l'esclavagisme ! Une dictature ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était sur ces pensées que Naruto ouvrit le placard, prit un balais, une brosse, un sceau et une serpillière, referma la porte en la claquant pour montrer son mécontentement et monta les escaliers – parce que bien évidemment il n'y avait pas d'ascenseur – jusqu'au troisième étage.

Genma lui avait carrément donné un trousseau de clef qui ouvrait absolument toutes les salles. Pour Naruto, il fallait être complètement fou pour laisser à un élève une chose aussi précieuse. Après tout c'était _**les**_ clefs ! Ou sinon c'était que Genma lui faisait confiance. Mais bon, pour ça aussi il fallait être à côté de ses pompes...

Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas profiter de cette magnifique opportunité qui était venue à lui. Genma avait été clair : si le travaille n'était pas satisfaisant, il était dans l'obligation de rester plus tard. Et plus vite il rentrerait chez lui, mieux ce serait.

Il inséra les clefs magiques dans la serrure et ouvrit la salle 301, car, tant qu'à faire, autant commencer par le début ! C'est avec horreur qu'il constata que, d'une part, la salle était dans un état pas possible, deuxièmement, c'était la salle de travaux pratiques de mécanique et, troisièmement, ce putain troisième étage était dédié aux TP, donc absolument _**toutes**_ les salles seraient dans le même état.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai... Les enfoirés... murmura le blond.

Il posa tous ses produits ménagés près de la porte et commença à ranger chaque paillasse. Parce que, bien évidemment, ces sauvages d'étudiant en mécanique n'avaient absolument _**rien**_ rangé.

Naruto remplaça chaque outil dans sa boîte, rangea chaque pièce détachée d'il ne savait trop quoi dans les placards, nettoya difficilement chaque table pleine de graisse, ramassa chaque papier qui traînait par terre et, c'est au bout d'une heure alors qu'il passait _**enfin**_ la serpillière, que Genma décida de montrer le bout de son nez.

\- Alors gamin ! C'est pas encore fini ? Tu vas faire du taf' en plus si t'avance à cette allure-là !

\- Tss- lui répondit d'abord le blond. Vous l'avez fait exprès !

Genma vérifiait le travail qu'avait fait le lycéen sans relever sa remarque.

\- Bon, au moins le ménage est bien fait ! Je repasserai d'ici une heure. D'ici là, t'as intérêt à avoir fait deux salles de plus !

Sur ces mots, il quitta la salle sans laisser au blond le temps de répliquer. Celui-ci grogna des mots inintelligibles dont lui seul comprenait la signification. Il retint son envie de jeter tous ses ustensiles par terre et de partir et souffla un bon coup pour se remettre enfin au boulot.

~ o O ° O o ~

Pendant encore deux heures et demis, Naruto nettoya une à une les salles de classe. Il avait commencé par la pire, donc, celles qui suivaient étaient faites plus rapidement. Ainsi, vingt minutes avant la fin de sa colle, il avait nettoyé sept salles. Il soupira un coup. Il savait que la prochaine serait la dernière et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il n'en pouvait plus et en avait marre ! Même sa chambre il ne l'a rangeait pas ! Alors faire le ménage au bahut...

Mais la chance n'était pas avec lui. En posant les affaires ménagères et en sortant les clés de sa poche pour ouvrir l'ultime porte, il vit le petit panonceau qui trônait fièrement sur celle-ci. Il y était écris un simple petit mot qui donna des sueurs froides à Naruto : « Cuisine ».

Des images affreuses de se que pouvait être la salle de cours tournoyaient dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Et puis, Genma n'accepterait jamais qu'il parte tant que la salle de classe n'était pas entièrement rangée.

Le blond tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit qu'il restait trois autres salles qu'il aurait pu nettoyer. Il soupira de soulagement. Tant pis pour cette salle. Il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure maintenant et il s'était déjà tapé la salle de mécanique. Il n'allait pas en plus se faire la salle de cuisine !

Il prit son sceau et ses balais et se rendit à la deuxième porte où il y était écris « Cuisine ». Il pressa le pas et couru presque jusqu'à la troisièmement porte ou un « Cuisine » le nargua. Il en lâcha ses affaires et couru jusqu'à la dernière porte. À ce moment-là, il compris ce que le mot « fatalité » voulait réellement dire.

Naruto ramassa ses affaires et ouvrit une des quatre portes au hasard. En entrant dans la salle, il resta pétrifié devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

~ o O ° O o ~

\- Hé Genma ! Il va bientôt être dix-sept heure.

Celui-ci sorti la tête de son magazine en se demandant ce qu'on lui voulait.

\- Et ? Répondit-il au surveillant qui le dérangeait en pleine lecture.

\- Tu ne dois pas aller libérer Naruto ?

\- Oh la flemme ! Ça ne lui fera pas de mal de bosser un peu plus ! Après tout, quand j'y suis allé la dernière fois, il en était déjà à cinq salles de classe propres. C'est bien plus que je n'espérais venant de sa part. Il aura cas partir quand il remarquera que personne ne viendra le chercher !

\- T'es un monstre ! Lui répondit en riant son collègue.

Genma haussa les sourcils et lui répondit sur la même note d'amusement.

\- Tu es tout aussi horrible de me laisser faire.

\- Mmh... Pas faux !

Les deux adultes reprirent leur occupation après avoir rit un bon coup.

~ o O ° O o ~

Sasuke était là, dans cette salle de classe. Il était sur une des tables, magnifique. Ses yeux étaient tels deux onyx noirs brillants, sublimes. Sa voix était rauque à lui en faire perdre la tête, délicieuse. Ses mouvements étaient lents et lascifs, bandants.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que le blond s'était mis à faire : bander. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre devant cette scène. Sasuke était là, allongé, si désireux. Naruto avait l'impression d'être dans un de ses rêves. Bien que dans ses rêves, il n'y avait personne qui prenait déjà Sasuke. Il n'y avait que lui et sa libido. Il... Non mais attendez une minute ! La personne par qui se faisait prendre Sasuke, c'était... Monsieur Hyuuga ! Un prof ! Mais ils étaient complètement inconscients de faire ça au lycée ! S'ils se faisaient attraper, ils allaient avoir d'énormes problèmes. Ils...

Les yeux de Sasuke se posèrent sur le blond et celui-ci arrêta immédiatement de penser. Ils se regardèrent longuement, ne se lâchant pas des yeux. Tout dans le corps du brun, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix était un appel à la luxure. Naruto n'avait qu'une envie : les rejoindre. Mais ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger.

C'est au bout d'une bonne minute que les yeux du brun s'emplirent de panique. Il se tourna vers sont amant, se resserra inconsciemment autour de celui-ci et mit ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser.

\- Neji ! Aaaaaa... -ttend !

Ledit Neji grogna un « Pourquoi tu veux que je m'arrête... » sans s'arrêter pour autant et en s'enfonçant même un peu plus en lui.

Sasuke le frappa doucement sur le torse.

\- Bordel, Neeeeji... A-arrête-toooiiii... Merde Ne-ji ! Il y a qu-queeeelqu'un !

Le professeur s'arrêta instantanément. Il regarda un peu paniqué l'homme qu'il aimait et tourna lentement la tête vers la porte. Il y avait un élève blond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il le regarda calmement, essayant de ne pas lui montrer la panique qui grandissait en lui. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire pour qu'il la ferme et ne révèle pas leur secret. Le brun au yeux pâles cherchait ses mots quand il remarqua un détail qui allait tout changer.

Neji se mordit la lèvre. S'il mettait le blond le plus mal à l'aise possible, il s'enfuirait peut-être. Et vu la trique qu'il avait, Neji était persuadé qu'il ne dirait rien.

Le brun se remit doucement à bouger les hanches tout en mordillant l'oreille de Sasuke.

\- Huumm... Bébé... Regarde dans quel était on le met...

Le bébé en question voulut décapiter son amant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de reprendre comme ça alors qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui les regardait ? Sasuke allait répliquer quand son amant lui tourna le visage d'une main vers le fameux intrus.

Il ne pût s'empêcher de le détailler. Malgré son imbécillité apparente, Naruto était tout de même bien foutu. Alors que Neji bougeait toujours en lui, son regard, posé sur ses yeux magnifiquement bleus, dévièrent difficilement vers le bas. Il contempla ses adorables fossettes, ses lèvres pleines – Oh mon Dieu, ses lèvres ! Pensa-t-il –, sa mâchoire carrée, sa pomme d'Adam si marquée, son torse si bien moulé par son débardeur noir, ses abdominaux visibles et – Oh merde !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de maltraiter ses lèvres en voyant la bosse proéminente du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'être encore plus excité en voyant Naruto dans cet état ? Il ne le savait vraiment pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était déjà émoustillé par Neji, peut être parce que les vas-et-viens qu'il faisait en lui lui donnait toujours envie de plus, ou encore parce que, bien qu'il sortait avec Neji, il trouvait tout de même le blond attirant.

Il ne sût quoi choisir. La seule chose qui lui importait à l'instant présent, c'était le plaisir qu'il prenait et, pervers comme il était, il en voulait bien plus. Sasuke regarda son amant pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait – bien qu'à son avis, ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. La scène qu'il vit ne fit que prouver ses idées. Neji, son beau Neji était tout simplement en train d'allumer Naruto du regard. Et vu le petit sourire sadique qu'il avait aux lèvres, il en prenait un plaisir fou !

Le professeur ne lâchait pas Naruto du regard. Il le fixait dans les yeux tout en prenant Sasuke. Il lui souriait, se léchait sensuellement les lèvres, les posait sur le corps de son brun, il faisait absolument tout pour aguicher encore plus le blond.

Sasuke sourit et voulut aussi se prendre au jeu. C'est comme ça que Naruto se retrouva à observer les deux bruns qui ne le lâchait plus de regard. Leurs yeux brillaient de désir. Le blond n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi intense. Son corps était comme un étroit étau qui chauffait à blanc. À chaque regard, à chaque langue visible, à chaque mordillement de lèvre, à chaque claquement de peau, à chaque gémissement, son sang affluait un peu plus dans son membre déjà dur jusqu'au point que se soit difficile de se retenir de jouir.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Il était sur le point de jouir, d'éjaculer, d'atteindre le septième ciel et cela sans même s'être masturbé ou encore touché. Le plaisir que lui donnait la vision des deux bruns en train de coucher ensemble, leurs regards brûlant posé sur lui, les bruits et odeurs de sexe qui flottaient dans la pièce étaient trop intenses pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie : les rejoindre.

Sasuke avait bien remarqué que le blond était à sa limite. Et, bizarrement, il avait envie de profiter de cette limite. Il lui lança son regard le plus aguicheur et, d'une voix rauque et chaude, lui dit :

\- Naruuuuto... Huumm... J'ai envie de to-aaah ! Mmh... Putain !

Naruto resta pétrifié sur place. Ce n'était pas possible, Sasuke ne pouvait pas l'appeler si chaudement. Il devait rêver. Oui, c'était ça ! Il rêvait ! Il avait dû s'endormir dans l'une des salles de classe pour faire ce magnifique rêve où le brun de ses fantasmes le quémandait avec tant d'envie. Mais ce rêve-ci était étrangement différent des autres. Dans celui-ci, il...

\- Tu sais, on ne va pas te manger... Ou peut-être que si...

Le blond fut parcouru d'un violent frisson en entendant les mots de Neji. La voix chaude et sensuelle de celui-ci avait interrompit ses pensées. Mais la langue diaboliquement tentatrice qu'il se passa sur les lèvres l'y renvoya une fraction de seconde : « Depuis quand je fantasme sur un prof, moi ? ». C'est un des gémissements de Sasuke qui le poussa à aller les rejoindre. Prof ou pas prof, on s'en foutait ! Rêve ou pas rêve, on s'en foutait encore plus ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de prendre son pied !

À peine eut-il fait un pas dans leur direction qu'un sourire carnassier s'était peint sur leurs lèvres. Naruto allait se faire bouffer et il adorait cette idée. Il retira le simple tee-shirt qu'il portait et le jeta à terre. Sasuke l'attrapa par les hanches pour qu'il vienne plus vite à eux, il lui déboutonna son pantalon et, d'un mouvement précipité, le lui baissa en même temps que son boxer. Il poussa un sifflement d'envie en voyant la queue si dure, si tendue du blond. Elle était bien rouge tellement le désir était à son comble. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et s'approcha lentement du membre en ouvrant doucement la bouche.

Sasuke allait le prendre en bouche quand Neji le stoppa. Naruto comme Sasuke poussèrent un grognement de frustration. Le brun lança un regard mécontent à Neji qui, lui, haussa un sourcil, un petit sourire moqueur se dessinant au coin des lèvres. Il se pencha sur Sasuke, s'enfonçant un peu plus en lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Quoi ? Tu veux tellement sa queue que tu ne peux pas attendre une minute ?

Neji se retira très lentement de Sasuke. Celui-ci, le regard suppliant, gémit un « Nnnnon » pour montrer son désaccord. Neji, ne se préoccupant pas de l'avis de son amant, se retira entièrement. Il souriait toujours de la même manière et regardant Sasuke.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas. J'arrive.

Il lui mordilla le bout du nez et, ne se souciant pas de sa nudité, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle.

Naruto regarda le brun toujours allongé sur le plan de travail. Il avait les genoux relevés et les jambes écartées. Le blond déglutit en se retenant d'aller prendre la place que venait de quitter le professeur. Sasuke, remarquant très bien l'envie du blond, le regarda dans les yeux.

\- T'as envie de moi... susurra-t-il.

Le blond se mordit l'intérieure de la joue et murmura si faiblement qu'on ne pu à peine l'entendre dire « Oui... ». Le brun lui fit un sourire pervers et se mit à se caresser le torse en haletant sensuellement. Il jouait avec ses tétons, se griffait légèrement le ventre et les hanches tout en descendant toujours un peu plus sa main vers son membre.

\- Depuis combien de temps... ?

Le blond ne lâchait pas des yeux la main si tentatrice de Sasuke et il eut un hoquet de désir lorsque celle-ci attrapa le membre de son propriétaire et fit des vas-et-viens dessus.

\- Tou-jours...

\- Mmmmh... C'est... Flatteur...

Sasuke abandonna son membre pour descendre un peu plus et enfonça deux de ses doigts en lui. Un gémissement exquis sorti de sa bouche alors qu'il se masturbait. Il lança un regard vers le blond pour voir sa réaction. Réaction qui l'aurait amusée s'il n'était pas en train de se masturber. Il eût tout de même un sourire en coin et, pour exciter encore plus Naruto – ce n'était pas comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser après tout – il l'alluma une fois de plus du regard en gémissant :

\- Naaaaaru... J-j'ai... Vraimmmment envie d-de taaaa queue bordel !

Naruto rougit à un tel point que ses joues étaient semblables à de la lave en fusion : rouges et fiévreuses. Le brun grogna un peu. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant de self-contrôle. Il aurait été à sa place, ça ferait une demis heure qu'il se serait déjà fait baiser ! Bon d'accord, il abusait un peu. Le blond n'était là que depuis dix minutes à peine. Mais dix minutes, c'est long quand même !

Naruto, lui, voulait à tout prix faire disparaître le peu de distance qui séparait son membre de l'intimité de Sasuke. Mais étrangement, il voulait aussi contempler cette merveilleuse scène si érotique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il le savait, il ne rêvait pas. Sasuke n'avait jamais été aussi beau et sensuel, sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi chaude et rauque et ses yeux n'avait jamais autant brillé de désir qu'à cet instant. Chaque rêve qu'il avait pu faire faisait pâle figure à côté de la réalité.

Une chose d'horriblement froide sur son membre le fit sortir de ses pensées. Le blond baissa les yeux vers sa verge et vit une main l'enduire de crème pâtissière. Au même moment, un corps chaud et musclé se colla à lui en le caressant toujours. Naruto était troublé de sentir Neji si proche de lui, mais surtout de sentir sa queue dure et dressée contre ses fesses. Il frissonna de plaisir en entendant une voix chaude lui susurrer à l'oreille tout en continuant de le masturber :

\- Il est beau comme ça, non ? Je dirais même plus, il est terriblement alléchant... Regarde-le se caresser, regarde-le nous supplier, regarde-le se déhancher. Il est si provocant qu'il pourrait damner un saint.

La deuxième main du professeur commença à parcourir le torse du blond du bout des doigts. Sa main était parti de sa hanche droite, elle lui avait caressé le nombril, s'était attardée sur ses abdominaux, était remontée vers ses pectoraux et avait fini par lui titiller les tétons.

Naruto était haletant sous les caresses. C'était une douce torture qui était amplifiée par la main sur son membre.

Neji avait un sourire appréciateur. Après tout le blond n'était pas mal foutu et il avait réussi à découvrir une de ses zones érogènes de celui-ci. Il regarda Sasuke et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le brun s'impatientait sur son plan de travail.

\- C'est bon mon cœur, tu peux te régaler à présent...

À peine eût-il fini sa phrase que son petit brun se jeta littéralement sur le membre de Naruto. Il voulut la prendre entièrement en bouche mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il lécha doucement le gland et la crème, préférant prendre son temps.

Sasuke était à quatrepattes sur la table. Il leva les yeux vers le blond et murmura tout contre sa verge :

\- Mmmh... Ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais de pouvoir faire ça...

Sur, ces mots, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur les bourses de Naruto, les mordilla et lécha tout son membre en partant de la base pour finir par le prendre entièrement en bouche.

\- Oh bordel de merde, siffla le blond.

Naruto regardait Sasuke faire des vas et viens sur sa queue. Il était tellement sexe, tellement tentant que c'en était insupportable. Le regard de Naruto se posa sur le brun. Il était à quatre pattes, avait le dos cambré et les jambes légèrement écartées. Il avait envie de le toucher encore et encore sans oublier la moindre parcelle de peau.

Les yeux du blond croisèrent ceux de Sasuke et, sans même pouvoir se contrôler, il jouit comme jamais. La frustration avait été trop longue et trop bonne et, le regard du brun, lui, avait été trop intense à son goût. Les yeux de Sasuke étaient couverts d'un voile de désir et des larmes de plaisir coulaient aux coins de ses paupières. Tout sur son visage criait qu'il prenait son pied comme jamais.

Sasuke lança un sourire coquin au blond. Il avait avalé le sperme de celui-ci et il se léchait lentement les lèvres pour ne pas perdre une seule goûte.

\- Mmmmh... Tu sais que tu as bon goût ? susurra-t-il

Ces mots électrisèrent le blond. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se mordit violemment le coin de sa lèvre inférieure en sentant son membre se dresser à nouveau.

Neji, qui les avait regardé jusqu'à présent, susurra à Naruto:

\- Alors, n'est-ce pas la meilleure fellation que tu n'aies jamais eu ? Mais, tu sais...

Les mots de Neji restèrent en suspend pendant quelques instants. Il caressait doucement Sasuke laissant une belle trace de crème sur tout son dos. Il était parti de la base de son cou pour arriver jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il massa avidement avant de continuer :

\- ... Son cul est encore meilleur !

Sur ces mots, il replongea deux doigts dans le saladier avant de les pénétrer sans crier gare en Sasuke. Celui-ci se cambra et leva les yeux au ciel de plaisir.

\- Mmmmh... Bébé... J'adore quand tu me fais ça...

Le brun bougea les hanches afin d'accentuer le plaisir que lui donnait son amant tout en gémissant des « Mmh... Plus... S'il te plaît... »

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et, cette fois-ci, n'hésita pas à le toucher. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la clavicule du brun, l'embrassant, la léchant, la mordillant, tandis que ses mains caressaient le bas ventre du brun.

Neji, de son regard fiévreux et de sa voix sensuelle, demanda au blond :

\- J'ai apporté des fraises, à ton avis, combien Sas' peut en prendre en lui ?

Naruto regarda le professeur de cuisine la bouche entrouverte. Il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il venait de dire quand même. Le blond n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir complètement compris et n'osait pas demander de répéter.

Neji faillit exploser de rire. Naruto avait l'air tellement choqué qu'on aurait dit un poisson hors de l'eau. Le brun prit une fraise entre ses dents, fit un clin d'œil au blond et s'approcha de l'intimité de Sasuke.

Naruto, tout de suite très intéressé, se redressa pour mieux voir l'action qui était sur le point de se produire. Le professeur lui fit de nouveau un clin d'œil et posa doucement la fraise sur l'anneau de chair du brun. De sa langue, il poussa la fraise jusqu'à la faire entrer entièrement en Sasuke. Celui-ci se cambra un peu plus en gémissant :

\- Nnnah... Bé-bé, je veux plus gros...

Neji ne se préoccupa pas de la réflexion de son amant et tendit le bol de fraise au blond qui se jeta à moitié dessus. Il enfonça ainsi presque d'un coup, trois fraises en Sasuke qui gémit de plus belle.

Neji eut un petit rire pervers en voyant faire Naruto et, à eux-deux, ils mirent en Sasuke le plus de fraises possible. Neji prenait un malin plaisir à enfoncer seulement les plus grosses, ce qui avait pour effet de faire grogner Sasuke un peu plus à chaque fois.

Lorsque plus aucunes fraises ne pouvaient entrer en Sasuke, Neji se pencha et lui lécha l'intimité.

\- Mmmh... On à réussi à en mettre neuf...

Sasuke était allongé sur la table tout haletant et tout tremblant. Il sentait la première fraise appuyer doucement sur sa prostate. C'était une torture tellement délicieuse et tellement frustrante à la fois.

Il se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes pour regarder les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Il les trouvait tellement beaux, tellement bandant qu'il s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Malheureusement, il les trouvait pas du tout assez actifs à son goût. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là, debout à l'observer ? Ils n'avaient pas mieux à faire ? Genre utiliser leurs queues !

\- Je vous veux, grogna-t-il.

Neji lui fit un sublime sourire alors que Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Le brun se mit derrière le blond, caressa passionnément son torse finement musclé et lui mordilla l'oreille.

\- C'est que t'es bien foutu... lui murmura-t-il. Tu as entendu ? Sas' nous veux. Il veut nos queues en lui. Il veut qu'on le défonce encore et encore.

Sasuke, comme Naruto, émit un long gémissement. Putain oui, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Mmmh... Vas-y... Prends-le... Tu verras comme il est bon, comme il est serré...

Tout en lui murmurant des obscénités, Neji prit le membre – déjà bien gonflé – du blond en main. Il le masturba lentement et le posa sur l'intimité de Sasuke qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir en sentant enfin une queue contre lui.

\- Voilà... doucement maintenant, susurra Neji à l'oreille du blond.

Neji avait collé son bassin à celui de Naruto, son membre était bien dressé dans le dos de celui-ci. Il accompagna doucement le mouvement du blond afin qu'il se fraye un chemin parmi les fraises. Fraises qui, n'ayant plus de place, commencèrent à s'écraser les unes contre les autres.

Sasuke se cambrait de plaisir en gémissant. Il sentait les petits fruits bouger et leur jus qui commençait à couler en lui. Ses yeux se révulsèrent en sentant une fraise appuyer d'un coup sur sa prostate, mais le plaisir fût de courte durée. Sa prostate fut à peine touché que la fraise s'écrasa contre celle-ci. Une autre pris sa place, mais le même phénomène se produisit.

Naruto avait attrapé les hanches du brun afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. Il pénétrait de plus en plus son intimité, mais la lenteur du geste le rendait dingue. Il sentait, beaucoup trop lentement à son goût, sa queue se faire littéralement avalé par Sasuke. Le brun était si serré que s'en était divin.

Le blond frissonna en sentant une langue chaude lui parcourir les omoplates. Le professeur de cuisine explorait tout son dos de sa langue ardente. Il le mordillait ou le suçait à quelques endroits tout en lui caressant le torse de ses mains. Il descendait toujours plus bas jusqu'à lui mordre une fesse puis lui sucer les bourses. Il léchait le jus de fraise qui coulait le long de la queue de Naruto jusqu'à ses bourses.

Le blond, totalement déstabilisé, s'agrippait avec plus de force à Sasuke, lui créant ainsi de jolies marques rouges. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait, entre l'étroitesse de Sasuke et la langue chaude de Neji, était tout juste incroyable. À un tel point qu'il s'était arrêté de bouger sans s'en rendre compte.

Sasuke, qui grognait de frustration en ne sentant plus le blond se mouvoir en lui, remua des hanches pour le sentir le plus possible. Il lui lança un « Bordel Naru... Défonce-moi... » sensuel en bougeant le plus possible.

Neji, après avoir sucer tout le jus de fraise sur les bourses de Naruto, se redressa et colla tout son corps à celui du blond.

\- Bah alors... C'était trop bon pour toi ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Tu ne veux pas plus... ?

Sur ses mots, les mains caressantes du brun vinrent se poser sur les fesses du blond. Deux doigts se posèrent sur son intimité et commencèrent à la lui titiller.

Naruto avait repris ses vas-et-viens pendant que Neji le préparait doucement. C'était sa première fois dans ce sens-là et il été persuadé que le professeur l'avait remarqué. Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, c'en était fabuleusement agréable. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux pour perdre sa virginité, Neji était foutrement doué.

Après avoir bien préparer le blond, Neji fit un magnifique sourire à son ange brun qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil joueur.

\- C'est bon ? Je vais enfin pouvoir me faire défoncer comme il se doit ?

Le blond émit un grognement d'appréhension et, alors les deux bruns rirent légèrement de sa réaction, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sasuke se redressa comme il put et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Naruto, rapprochant ses lèvres à son oreille. Il lui susurra de sa voix la plus chaude et la plus sensuelle :

\- C'est bon Naru... Tu vas enfin pouvoir me baiser comme tu en as toujours rêver. Je vais enfin sentir ta queue me défoncer au plus profond de moi... Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'attendais ça...

Neji profita du fait que Sasuke excitait encore plus le blond pour retirer ses doigts et enfoncer lentement sa queue en lui.

Un gémissement sourd de plaisir mêlé de douleur resta coincé dans la gorge du blond. Sasuke essaya de lui faire penser seulement au plaisir. Il contractait son intimité autour du membre du blond, s'empalait dessus, lui murmurait des « Chuuuut... », « Ça va aller... » et même un « Je sais, elle est grosse, mais tu verras, ça ne te fera que du bien ».

Neji prenait tout son temps, laissant le blond s'habituer. Il l'avait pénétrer entièrement et il lui embrassait le cou, le léchait, le mordillait, lui titillait les tétons et lui susurrai à l'oreille :

\- Hummm... Tu sais à quel point tu es bon ? Ton cul est un délice ! Dès que ça sera bon pour toi, je vais te défoncer le cul. Tu n'auras jamais autant pris ton pied qu'avec nous deux...

Naruto était totalement perdu dans le plaisir. D'un côté il sentait la queue d'un des bruns en lui, réveillant une subtile douleur que le deuxième brun faisait passer en se contractant autour de lui. Il aurait voulu rester dans cette position pour l'éternité. Mais bien vite, l'envie de plus se fit ressentir. De lui même, il commença à se déhancher doucement. Il se retirait de Sasuke pour s'empaler un peu plus sur Neji et inversement.

Les deux amants le laissèrent d'abord faire seul, le laissant s'adapter à être pris et prendre en même temps, puis, une à deux minutes après, ils se mouvèrent d'un même geste faisant pousser à Naruto un grognement de satisfaction.

Ils partirent ainsi tous les trois dans une litanie de gémissement, de halètement, de grognement, de bruissement de baiser et de claquage de peau contre peau. Très vite, les fenêtres de la salle de cours furent couvertes de buée.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après que chacun est jouit deux ou trois fois dans plusieurs positions différentes, que les trois jeunes hommes s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

Sasuke poussa un simple « Bordel de merde ! » en se collant à Neji auquel celui-ci répondit par un petit rire. Naruto, quant à lui, restait étrangement silencieux. Il était allongé à même le sol, sur le dos et reprenait à grande peine sa respiration.

Les deux bruns le regardèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke chuchota à son amant :

\- Tu crois qu'on l'a tué ?

\- C'est fort possible...

Ils restèrent encore ainsi sans rien dire pendant une dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce que Neji se relève précipitamment en criant presque :

\- Putain ! Il est déjà dix-huit heure trente ! Vous ne devriez plus être là !

Il se rhabillait tout en baragouinant dans sa barbe inexistante. Les deux étudiants regardaient le professeur s'agiter interloqués. Une fois habillé, Neji se retourna vers eux et, voyant qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé, il prit leurs affaires et les leur jeta à la figure.

\- Mais dépêchez-vous bordel ! Il ne faut pas qu'on vous trouve ici et surtout pas dans cet état !

Les deux jeunes hommes s'habillèrent pouffant gentiment de l'affolement du professeur, puis, ils se firent littéralement mettre à la porte.

\- Allez ! Oust ! Et je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble tous les deux !

Sasuke attrapa son amant par le cou, l'embrassa amoureusement et lui chuchota un « Je t'aime ». Neji lui répondit par un sourire tendre. Il les regarda partir, puis referma la porte de la salle et s'en alla tout nettoyer.

~ o O ° O o ~

Naruto et Sasuke réussirent à sortir du lycée sans croiser personne. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors, apaisé, que Naruto engagea la discussion.

\- Alors comme ça tu sors vraiment avec le prof ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Sasuke, un sourire en coin.

\- Non, comme ça...

\- Tu espérais avoir la place de petit-ami ?

\- Qu-quoi ?! S'étrangla le blond, le rouge aux joues. Non pas du tout ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça !

\- Va savoir, ria Sasuke. En tout cas, j'ai adoré que tu me prennes. Vivement la prochaine fois !

Naruto resta sans voix aux mots du brun. Il se demandait si il avait bien comprit. Sasuke gloussa et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je vais par là, à la prochaine.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

 **FIN**

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Si vous souhaitez aussi une fic dédicacée ou me lancer un défi, n'hésitez pas ! Vous l'aurez peut être dans 4 ans xD

À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures,

Vicki09 !


End file.
